Christmas Wishes
by S.I.N1146
Summary: Christmas morning in the Akatsuki base. Rated T for potty mouths
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Uchiha Hirome's eyes slowly fluttered open. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and sat up, cold air instantly hitting her exposed skin of her nightdress. She was puzzled by this, because one: It's not usually cold in the base even though it ressembles a cave and two: Kakuzu was too much of a cheapskate to buy AC units. She got out of bed, shivering slightly at the cold tile floor. She padded over to the window and pulled the curtain open, immediately gasping at the sight.

Snow delicately danced unto the now white covered wonder land. Her favourite lake was now frozen into and ice rink and the once green trees now looked like fluffy cotton balls on a stick that she wanted to touch. Hirome smiled to herself. She walked to her closet and opened it. Pulling off her pajamas she slipped on her undergarments. She then clothed herself with how she would when visiting the Cloud country for missions: green longsleeved shirt, standard shinobi pants, shoes covering her toes, Akatsuki cloak worn over that, green scarf, black gloves and her hair tied into a ponytail with her usual green ribbon. She walked out of her room and closed the door quietly, then walking through the always of the Akatsuki base until she reached the kitchen back door. Her gloved hand wrapped around the knob untila voice stopped her.

"Hirome-chan, where are you going and why are you dressed like that?"

Hirome turned to the speaker, Shouri Satashi. Hirome smiled,

"It's snowing, Satashi-chan." She said. Satashi cocked her head to the side. "But Konoha doesn't have snow." She said. "Then I guess it's our luck then." Hirome said. Satashi's eyes lit up. "Can I join you?" she said, bouncing up and down excitedly while Bandit, her loyal companion and shinobi pet, looked at her strangely, stuffing his face with French fries. Hirome laughed good-naturedly. "Alright. It's not my turn to cook anyway." Satashi and Bandit whooped before running excitedly to their room, only to come back and tell Hirome.

"It's Christmas today Hirome-chan." And left once again.

Hirome smiled and opened the door. 'It looks like my first wish is granted.' She thought happily as Jack Frost nipped at her nose.

Tobi's POV

I woke up from my blissful sleep, to shouting and laughter. I rubbed my eyes blearily, padding over to the window to see what the commotion was all about. I opened the window, suddenly getting hit with something cold and wet, that made me tumble backwards. I groaned and sat up, wiping my face and black hair from the substance, then looked at my hand. 'Snow?' I thought, my only good,black eye reprimanding the substance. 'We don't have snow in Konoha, so why-' my train of thought stopped when I heard someone shout.

"Tobi-kun? Tobi-kun! Are you all right?!"

I composed myself before looking out the window. I looked down and saw the faces of the Go no Yousai, all bundled up nice and warm to keep out the snow and chilly air around them. "Did Satashi-chan make snow?!" I yelled down to them. "When we woke up it was snowing!" Kamiko yelled back. "Wanna join us Tobi-nii?" Hirome asked me. I gave her my thumbs up sign and shut the window. I grabbed my black long-sleeved shirt, pants, shoes, black gloves and green scarf. I grabbed my cloak and mask, hastily putting them on since the Go no Yousai are the only ones allowed to see my face. I brushed my spiky black hair quickly, kicked my discarded pajamas out of the way and bolted out the door, immediately crashing and falling into my sempai, Iwa Deidara.

"Watch where you're going, un!" he growled angrily at me, brushing himself off.

"Sempai don't be so angry." I said sitting up. "It's Christmas and it's snowing too." Deidara rolled his eyes and walked away. His hand rested on his doorknob when he finally spoke. "Tobi, we don't have any snow, un." I stood up quickly. "Apparently there is Deidara-sempai." I said before he closed the door. I grinned behind my mask before continuing my way to the kitchen. 'Something doesn't seem right this morning.' I suddenly thought when I entered the kitchen. 'Not the snow.' I said, stopping to think. I was already in front of the back door. 'Deidara-sempai…..?!' I smiled behind my mask, before opening the door and letting the cold air greet me.

'Deidara-sempai called me by my name.'

End of POV

Deidara leaned on the door ,grinning. 'Snow,huh.' He thought as he pulled his cloak and trademark, sleeveless shirt off. He opened his closet and pulled out a long-sleeved blue shirt, along with a blue scarf, gloves and earmuffs. "Better tell the others, un." He said to himself, slipping on his cloak with a devilish smirk. 'I'm gonna give them all hell.' He thought as he exited his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Guys breakfast!" Konan yelled out cheerily. "Aw,fuck! Already?" Hidan cussed out loudly, before dropping the snowball to the ground. Everyone except Itachi, who was watching the whole snowball fight, dropped their snowballs and, grudgingly, went inide and sat in their respective seats in the dinning table. Konan left to get their breakfast and when she came back the dinnng hall was in chaos. Konan opened her mouth to yell out and order before an angry yet tired voice boomed throughout the dinning hall.

"All of you be quiet! Is this how you spend Christmas morning?!"

Everyone became quiet and turned to the speaker, their leader, Pein. Pein rubbed his temples. "We have new members, teens no less and that's how you show a good example?" he asked them. The elder did not speak. Xiomara snickered quietly while Sasori saw this and gently nudged her, telling her to be quiet, and she did. Everyone shifted around, becoming uncomfortable with the akward silence. "Fuck, akward silence." Hidan muttered under his breath. "And a gay baby is born." Satashi said, a little too loudly. Everyone burst out laughing. "Idiot!' Kamiko yelled, hitting her while trying to contain her own laughter. Hidan banged on the table loudly. "The hell was that?" Xiomara asked her. Satashi simple grinned. Itachi chuckled. "That was interesting." He told his sister. Hirome nodded, a grin still evident on her face.

"Leave it to Satashi-chan to break the awkwardness." She said. Pein chuckled. "Alright, since that matter is settled." He started. "Itadakimasu!" Everyone yelled out, before eating.

"Hey! Nai, that's mine!"

" No,mine."

"Yay! Eggs and bacon~!"

"Ji, Jii!"

"Satashi-chan, please calm down."

"This is good, isn't it Itachi-san?"

"Hn."

"Oi! Bastard! That's mine!"

Pein sighed. 'They're never going to change.' He thought before continuing his breakfast.

After everyone finished their breakfast, they all went to the living room where an unusually big tree sat, decorated lavishly and sitting underneath were presents. All the member gaped at the sight, then turned to Kakuzu, who was looking away. "But I thought Kakuzu-san said…." Satashi said before trailing off and becoming quiet. Kamiko stared at her in surprise. 'Satashi's never quiet.' She thought. "Just this once." Kakuzu grumbled, crossing his arms. Hidan smirked at him. 'First time I've ever seen the miser actually buy a fucking Christmas tree.' Konan smiled before taking a present from under the tree. Reading the name tag she said. "Hirome."

Hearing her name, Hirome turned to look at Konan ,confused. "Yes, Konan-chan?" she asked, innocently. Konan smiled, handing her present. Hirome blinked before taking it. "Ohh! Hirome-chan has a present! Who's it from?" Satashi asked, eagerly. Hirome looked at the tag before her eyes widened in surprise, but softened. Smiling, she said. " Hidan." Everyone's jaws dropped at the name. "Hidan?!" they yelled out making the Jashinist look at them confused. "What?" he asked them.

Hirome grinned at him. "Thank you." She said. Hidan blushed a little. "You're fucking welcome." He replied. Both of then grinned. Everyone chuckled, before going over to the tree and getting their present.

"Aww! This is so cute!"

"This'll go perfectly with my shirt, un!"

"What the fuck is this?"

"Awesome!"

"Zetsu-san! This is really cool! Tobi likes his present!'

"Your **fucking w**e**l**c**o**m**e**."

Itachi looked at his present. "Open it." He turned around to see Hirome crouching behind him with the bunny Hidan gave her. Itachi silently nodded before ripping the present open and lifting the cover of the box. His eyes widened.

Inside was a scrapbook with the Uchiha flag on it. He looked at Hirome, who just nodded. Itachi opened it and on the front page were these messages:

'Merry Christmas, Itachi-nii, Love Hirome.'

'Yo Itachi, Merry X-mas, Obito.' And finally the last message really struck him.

'Dear Itachi, I'll never admit this aloud but I miss you and little sister and Obito. I was allowed by Madara to send you this message. Merry Christmas and I hope we'll be one family again someday, your dear little brother, Sasuke.'

Itachi allowed himself a smile, then turned to Hirome and affectionately ruffled her hair. "Thank you little sister. We'll bring Sasuke back, promise." He said, making Hirome grin. But that brother-sister moment was cut off by Hidan. "Holy fuck! The High and Mighty Uchiha Itachi is smiling!" he cursed out causing everyone to turn to the 2, shocked. Itachi rolled his eyes. He was about to retort when and explosion caught him off guard.

"Ji! Jii!" Bandit cried out. He was on the window sill, pointing at the sky where 2 unusually large birds were circling around each other. "That's Deidara-kun and Kamiko-chan." Hirome said calmly. "What the hell are they doing." Sasori said. The rest of the Akatsuki members got their answer when they heard a significant explosion and letters started to appear.

'Merry Christmas, Everyone!'

The Akatsuki members grinned at each other before, one by one, exiting through the front door to watch the fireworks, leaving Satashi and Bandit standing near the windowsill.

"Christmas is all about family and friends." She said turning to the reader. "Whether we hate or love each other, this season gives us the time to bond with the ones we love."

"Ji! Jii!" Bandit said, waving at the reader. Satashi smiled. "That's right,Bandit!" she said. "To all the readers, have a very Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all the readers! I posted this early so that when I don't have wifi you guys can enjoy~!**


End file.
